Fed up
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: Have you ever wanted to tell folks to 'get a life' of their own? This time Stephanie was doing it, and taking no prisoners; all for the greater good for her own piece of mind. babe HEA BIG OL' FAT AU STORY...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fed up.**_

_**Stephanie was tired of it all, having to work hard for her money; just to have it sucked down the drain, by these leeches Vinnie called office workers. Morning after morning she was 'expected' to bring by food for her 'friends' to devour while all along they talked and talked some more about what was going on with her and Ranger.**_

_**And them living together.**_

_**About the batcave.**_

_**They had been a couple now for about two to three months, and Lula always with Connie asked about her sex life, they kept up a running commentary all the time;" what they did as a couple, has she met the bat family yet? "It was none of their business about the Manoso family, just like her life was none of their concern at all. **_

_**Talking to her when she got in there, about her when she left, all day long, she never said a word to them, got her checks, her new files and left.**_

_**Stephanie had quit letting Lula go with her to get skips; she had a Rangeman partner with her now; in the form of Hector.**_

_**That was an easy decision to make; she was fit and toned, her self-defense was a no brainer, she did that every day as well, with no complaints.**_

_**But this, this here at the Bonds office was getting ready to stop; once and for all.**_

_**Didn't they have a life as well?**_

_**After today; another chapter closed in her life.**_

_**Ranger and Stephanie had attended dinner with the Plum family as well; having Joe invited over made sure they heard the news at the same time is all; just making sure that Angie and Bella stop the wedding plans they thought WAS happening FROM HAPPENING AT ALL.**_

_**Morelli had been out of town for six months prior to all this happening, and before he left he threw down his usual. 'move in, start planning the wedding…yada yada', he was shocked to come back to his row house, finding no one in residence but his brother and Bob. Being invited to dinner and his immediate family invited; gave hope to him and HIS idea of a wedding.**_

_**Needless to say, by the time it was over with there was one unhappy stallion walking around Trenton, his mother and grandmother discouraged once and for all; a boozing mother, and a daddy and grandma happy as hell to welcome a new addition to the dinner table, whenever they decided to come back that is.**_

_**Valerie already knew about it from her phone call from Stephanie, she was choosing to stay away from that drama, everyone knew about Helen's plans ONCE AGAIN, to get her youngest daughter married off; she never expected for her to be living with a different man.**_

_**One of Stephanie's own choosing, not hers at all.**_

"Girl, where's batman? How is the bat cave? Keeping' you satisfied?' were just some of the comments floating around in her head, she could hear it now as she made her way into the office.

_**It was her last day at Vinnie's bonds office, she had given her notice over many verbal exchanges with the duck lover 'you didn't talk about', and of course the girls had something to say about that as well.**_

'_**You leavin' me?' from Lula**_

'_**What do you mean, you won't be back, not even to visit?' from Connie**_

'**GOOD RIDDANCE' IS WHAT STEPHANIE THOUGHT TO HERSELF; as she opened the door to the office. **

**She felt a tingle knowing Ranger was somewhere in the area; her bat radar was working just fine, they had talked over coffee this morning about what she wanted to say when she arrived her for her last day.**

And so it began, once again.

Lula came at her, coming to a stop, seeing her hands empty _**just like the past few weeks.**_

'**Girl, where's our food? You used to bring us somethin', I'm a big boned woman and hungry, you know that. I haven't had a donut or chicken since the **_**last time you bought us some here. I can't go to work if I don't have food.'**_

"Well Lula, it's like this; **today is my last day, just why should I care about you?' Stephanie asked her, getting right in Lula's face.**

'**you don't do anything with me, just want to shoot the gun off, you don't run after skips, you leave me stranded all the time, I could end up dying as much as you run away and it's all due to your lack of caring about whether or not I am safe but yet you expect me to do everything for you, feed you; listen to your mouth running when you ask about **_**my personal life and eat. That's all you do.'**_

_**Lula stood there in place, shock written on her face, mouth open wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her 'friend.' **_

Connie sat there, she couldn't look away from all this drama, but she had to say something to defend Lula, after all she was her best friend.

They only had each other here in the office, and Vinnie really didn't count much.

At all.

*'That's lame, Stephanie, why couldn't you share your food with us? You could have brought us something right? I mean, this is your last day and all,' Connie jumped right into the conversation.

Vinnie's office door slammed open and a furious Tank stormed out into the room, "Then I suggest you two get off your lazy asses and run out and get some. You two make good money you have no need to suck all Stephanie's money into your stomachs with her buying you food." ***see author's note below***

Lula and Connie stared at him with their mouths open wide. There was applause coming from the doorway as Stephanie turned around to see all her superhero's watching having heard the smack down courtesy of Vinnie's bugs.

_**Ranger, well Carlos to her anyway, looking forbidding in his black outfit, staring at the women.**_

_**Cal.**_

_**Ram.**_

_**Hector.**_

_**Manny.**_

Stephanie looked at Connie, back at Lula and then to Connie, while saying, "I take care of myself now, I don't eat everything and anything anymore. You know that. Look, quit _**projecting your miserable lives all on me. Just because you have no life, it's no business what happens in my life WHAT SO EVER for you both to talk about,' Stephanie continued on, getting angry like never before.**_

'_**It's no wonder Tank quit seeing you; finally seeing you for the shrew of a woman, using him for his money, buying you this and that. Hell, you had to trick him to thinking you were really getting married. And then you had to ask Tank about me, and what I was doing, why I wouldn't go out with you and Connie. I am so glad NOT to be coming around here anymore, both of you fit right in with my replacement, Joyce.'**_

_**Turning her gaze on Connie, Stephanie focused on the office manager, 'and YOU, I know plenty of secrets about your FAMILY, don't make me spill them here, my daddy gave me an earful about you last night. Suffice to say what goes around comes around, just remember that.'**_

_**Stephanie handed Connie her last body receipt while everyone watched in silence, Connie scribbling furiously, hoping to end this once and for all.**_

_**Connie knew what secrets Stephanie knew; how embarrassing for her to know, after all even Lula didn't know she was secretly married; and had been for years. She let everyone think she was a single lady, content with her home life.**_

_**Never mind it was a marriage of two FAMILIES' instead.**_

_**A charade to be sure, but a secret one.**_

_**Stephanie's nails on the desk, tap-tap-tapping away, patiently waiting.**_

_**Lula, sitting on the couch trying to come up with a retort, her mouth opened to say something and seeing hatred out of everyone from Rangeman's eyes on her, kept her mouth shut.**_

_**Everyone heard the ripping of the check from the book; Connie couldn't meet Stephanie's eyes when she handed over the check to her.**_

_**Looking around the office, seeing Vinnie standing there, Stephanie went over and gave him a handshake, 'thank you for letting me blackmail you into this job. Without you, I wouldn't have met the love of my life.'**_

_**Vinnie, all eyes focused on him, gave her a nod, turned and closed the door; everyone could hear the lock turning.**_

_**Walking out the door, her arm around Ranger's waist, his around her shoulders; everyone heard him say, 'proud of you, babe'.**_

_**Silently, the men of Rangeman followed their boss and Stephanie out of the office. Tank dropped off their new contract; letting them know only a couple of 'certain' men would be available for picking up FTA's from now on.**_

_**Seems like no one could stand the office atmosphere at Vinnie's; straws had to be drawn to see who was 'lucky' enough for that duty.**_

_**Lula and Connie's eyes met across the room; silently they made their way out the back door, into the alley to talk; out of Vinnie's hearing.**_

'_**did you….?" Connie asked Lula.**_

_**Lula nodded no, she didn't have a clue all their talk was bothering Stephanie, she knew Steph had been exercising, come to think of it; ever since her and ranger hooked up, no food had been brought into the office, AT ALL.**_

_**Tank was right, they could afford it; Connie and Lula did get paid well, only now Joyce was the bounty hunter with Lula only being a file clerk, her wages were about to go way down, as she wouldn't be getting a cut of the FTA's she 'helped' Stephanie bring in.**_

_**When she didn't leave her stranded that is.**_

_**And for babe, just how exactly did they get together?**_

_**Well read chapter two and find out.**_

_***a/n part of the smack down is courtesy of Christibabe, a 'what if this was said' moment via email. She gave me permission to use it and I thank you very much!**_

_**ALSO, many many thanks my beta readers. You know who you are. Not mine, sniff sniff.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback …Stephanie gets what she wants most in life.**_

**To hell with everyone.**

**Once upon a time there was a charming young lady named Stephanie Michelle plum, who wanted to be her own woman. But certain folks never let her become that woman; never even let her catch her breath as a matter of fact.**

**She heard continuously from them 'why can't you do this, it's what is right?' sometimes it was 'do what I want so we can be happy'**

**This really meant to her 'do what I want so I CAN BE HAPPY.'**

**She also heard from her '**_**coworkers' about bringing them food, each and every day. 'It was your turn to buy, Stephanie.'**_** Never mind that Lula was so damn fat she could make two of a normal person. Never mind she caused her more grief in a day that a skip did. Never mind they gossiped fierce about her love life, wanting to know everything and anything about anyone she knew, aka Ranger and that pos Morelli. Never mind that it was Connie's JOB for the files and checks. Never mind it was Stephanie who saved Lula from Ramirez, her new life and job all courtesy of Stephanie. The **_**leeches**_** told her to bring food, it wasn't her choice. She had quit eating that crap weeks ago, they never noticed. Just because **_**she used to bring food**_** when she had the money, **_**she chose to do that, just like she chose to stop doing that for them.**_

_**They had their own money, what was wrong with them feeding themselves for a change?**_

**Another conversation that was overdue, putting a smack down on those two supposed 'friends' of hers. **

**But first…..she had her own mission.**

**Ignoring her home phone, she had it disconnected that very day. She swapped out her cell phone number for a different one. And she took her own life into her own hands when she arrived at Rangeman that day.**

**It was time to go after what SHE wanted. To hell with everyone else, and what they said or felt or thought. NO MORE.**

**No more answering to them. No more nothing.**

**The night before she had an argument (once again) with Joseph Morelli, the arrogant piece of scum as she called him in her head, when she actually called him that out loud, he went off, and told her 'quit your job and …' to tell the truth she zoned out. Thinking of anything but the man standing in front of her with his red face and gesturing wildly with his arms, seeing them flapping around like windmills.**

**When she didn't respond to anything he was saying, looking at him like he was the bane of her existence, he grabbed her by the arms and shook her….wanting her to leave with him right away, move in , **_**this very second with him. **_

**Didn't she understand, he was 'fed up with her ways, it was time to settle down,'? She kneed him in the balls and pulled her gun out from behind her back. Stephanie had been training these days, something he didn't know about, and come to find out, she actually had bullets in the gun.**

'**We're done, get the hell out and don't ever come back, understood?' she told him.**

'**Cupcake,' he got out before hearing the click of the safety go off. 'I'm leaving on assignment, get your stuff together and be moved into my house when I get back, quit playing the games you do with Manoso and grow up so we can have kids after we get married. If I have to I will come and get you from here and it won't be pretty at all, so do us a favor and be there when I get back. **_** Understood?"**_

_**The gun cocked, she pulled the trigger back, and Morelli ran.**_

**This left us to where we are today.**

**Giving the guys on duty a finger wave and a cheeky smile as usual,**

**Stephanie drew upon a rare burst of courage thinking, it was now or never.**

**Taking a deep breath, she strolled off the elevator on the control room floor, and made her way to her 'goal' in life, one Ranger Manoso.**

**Who was already at the door, waiting on her, his own version of 'spidey sense' told him she was in the building, never mind the fact he watched her on the monitors pull into the Rangeman garage. He saw the determination on her face in the elevator, and his gut clenched.**

**This was a new look for her; she was confident and looking like he was her prey when their eyes met.**

**Maybe he was, finally.**

**It was time for the talk; they both knew she was here for that.**

**Stephanie walked up right into his personal space, never minding everyone on the floor was watching, whether it be from the monitors in the room or personally transfixed at their girl they all loved to pieces.**

**The air changed around them the minute she walked off the elevator. No one had ever seen her like this, what a fascinating sight it was to behold.**

**Stephanie had dressed for the occasion in her favorite outfit, one that said Rangeman on each piece of clothing she owned. She had her own version of her inner ranger, and it started with her shower and his liquid scent. And continued on with her garments, both inner and outer she was wearing.**

**Yanking on his shirt, bringing him down to her level she told him in a firm voice, 'I don't want safe if it means I can't have you in my life, you are my best friend, the man of my dreams, I am so in love with you that it breaks my heart into pieces every hour of every day we aren't together. I never took you for a fool Ranger, I don't want the picket fence and all that crap, that isn't my dream. **_**My dream is working with you, here in your company. My dream is waking up with you, secure in the love we have for each other.'**_

**Ranger heard the words he had been longing to hear from his 'babe' all this time, for years actually since meeting in the diner. His mind was on overload when she added to him, '**_**I don't share either, Ranger. The only thing I want to share is my life with you.'**_

**He scooped her up bridal style after laying one of his panty ruining kisses on her, his eyes locking on hers and said in a firm voice, **_**'MINE'.**_

**Stephanie laughed in delight when she heard him tell everyone, 'I'm offline for the next two days, death or dying before calling'. She blew a kiss to all the guys before the elevator door closed.**

**Taking them to their own slice of heaven high atop the rangeman building to the seventh floor.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emerging as a couple, once and for all.**

**When our couple finally came up for air from their two day 'rest and relaxation time' of 48 hours, Stephanie's apartment had already been packed up per her instructions and the word 'please.' No one could refuse their girl anything once she said that. She only had her clothes brought over; nothing else was needed or wanted, as she was content with what she had.**

**Both 'Carlos' as she called him now and Stephanie hammered out their feelings in a rooftop dinner; candlelight included, Stephanie repeatedly showed the man in black, she was in this for keeps; giving her apartment up was the first step. And since she had already been through boot camp hell with Tank over the past few months, she was more fit than ever before in her life; Ram and Cal had actually got her to like her gun; something that was unheard of previously.**

**What used to be her diet of tasty cakes and peanut butter and olive sandwiches were replaced with Ella's low fat food, both were allowed a cheat day though; and the couple could be found eating her seafood linguini with wine sauce. And don't forget dessert either.**

**Stephanie was growing up and determined to 'get her own HAPPY EVER AFTER'.**

**Carlos admitted when he said 'I love you in my own way' really meant with his whole heart and soul. The only way he knew how to love this incredible woman that finally summoned up her courage and came to him; just like he dreamed of for years now.**

**He did suffer by sending her back to Morelli; he never even thought she loved him way back then. If she would have fought him; they could have been together all this time. But he let his insecurity come out full force, and so Carlos ended up hurting both himself and his babe.**

**Stephanie confided that he was always her best friend, from the first meeting in the diner, there was something about the man in black that comforted her; the way no one else could.**

**Carlos and Stephanie made plans to bring together the bane of her existence, morelli and his family. Along with her mother; those folks were the biggest downers of her life. She also told him about 'friends' she thought she had, but was wrong in that account as well, Lula and Connie headed the list.**

**She was taking names and ready to take care of 'family business' once and for all when Joe returned to town.**

**Stephanie straddled his waist and not one to let an advantage pass her by anymore in life; she had Carlos screaming out in pleasure when she took him by surprise in 'her own way.'**

**Paybacks were a bitch indeed when downstairs in their bed; Carlos handcuffed his woman and had his own brand of fun with the cherry massage oil she 'happened' to have in her purse. Neither one forgot when he licked it off the palm of her hand, and besides Stephanie wanted a repeat. Carlos loved cherries after all.**

**Rex loved his new hamster habitat that was waiting on him all this time in the back of ranger's walk in closet.**

**Stephanie's phone was on silent although it was only her daddy and grandma and Mary Lou that had her new number, Frank told his youngest daughter all the news; Valerie was pregnant **_**again. Edna was behaving herself for once; she moved into Stephanie's old apartment. Not a word was mentioned about where she was, everyone knew what she was going to do, the people who mattered in Stephanie's life knew all along. Her mother's bottle of Jack Daniels was sitting out in the open for once, right beside her elbow. Helen didn't take it well, when Edna left her gun with Frank; it was part of the deal that was non-negotiable with her Granddaughter. **_

_**Helen was not handling it well AT ALL when she found out 'the phone number you called was disconnected' after repeated tries to get ahold of her 'embarrassment of a daughter'. Seems like Joe had told Angie who told Helen that Stephanie was moving into his place and getting married. And it never happened. Again. Her wants and needs as a burgite was once again being stomped on by her youngest daughter. Helen never did handle living in denial land well, and no one would tell her the 'exact location' of Stephanie, after all the words pouring out of her mouth had become vile and disgusting.**_

**After shutting off the speaker phone listening to her daddy's voice, Stephanie and Ranger looked at each other and in a rare burst of laughter, admitted Helen was finally getting what she deserved. Humiliation complete, for in the burg, once you say something, it better happen. If you don't follow through with it; then who's to say anyone will be listening to you when you open your mouth again? And Helen was desperate it was sounding like; if only to save face in the neighborhood.**

**And so day to day living happened, while waiting for the grim reaper aka Morelli to show up like a bad nightmare, Stephanie became more involved in the business part of Rangeman, now that she had a legal and binding contract working there; and taking advantage of said contract she choose Hector and Manny as partners/backup when she left the building. Ranger made changes as well, he signed on with Les Sebring's company, pretty much shunning Plum Bail Bonds once it was known what the gossip mongers were up to and talking about.**

**The line of complaints having to work for Vinnie was growing, finally Ranger had the two contract workers he had hired on as full time, become the bond enforcement agents for that job from the 'duck lover'. The Rangeman contract he had signed was getting to expire in a few weeks, and being **_**fed up**_** dealing with Vinnie anyway; left him an out. Vinnie was being handed a new contract with Rangeman, only using the new employees as his contact. No more high bonds for Rangeman unless it came from Sebring's bond office.**

**It wasn't about the money anymore; it was about peace of mind for him and his employees. Business was booming no matter where he went, Stephanie had taken over the client representative position, not doing searches anymore, it was a win win for both of them.**

**Tank and Stephanie worked on a payroll system to make life simpler for him, now he was her biggest supporter, well next to Carlos that is.**

**Spending time on their lunch 'break' took on a whole new meaning since afterwards their lunch was sandwiches from the break room; they needed time to affirm their commitment to each other, in the shower as well as the bed.**

**His home office desk now had no papers on it and the 'naughty chair' was sitting directly in front of his desk. 'Punishment' also took on a whole new meaning from that day forward for both of them. Slipping on some glasses, with her hair up in a bun held by pencils, stephanie 'schooled' her pupil in the art of compromise. And being in the 'naughty chair' had some advantages to it as well, for both the 'restrained' and the one in charge.**

**In Philly Morelli was having the time of his life, never mind his job was undercover, it was who he was working with that had him licking his lips in pleasure. Having his Barbie mob princess was always his dream; well besides he knew Stephanie was already planning their wedding, life couldn't get better for him unless he had a wedding band that was for real on his finger. Joe was unable to contact anyone in Trenton, so he was unaware of just exactly what changes awaited him on his return home.**

**Little did he know his time was about up and real life was taking over; a reality check was about to happen.**

**A/n not mine, still AU.**

**Who knew Stephanie could take charge like this?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dinner at hell aka the plum dinner**_

_**Morelli pulled into his row house, glad to be home; he had dropped Terri off at her place after making plans to see her in a week. It was time for him to embrace his future with Stephanie, the woman of his ambitions. Not of his dreams. Dreams were for kids; the drive to have her marry him and being pregnant with his child was great big 'I got the girl' message he wanted to send to rangeman and the burg all at the same time. Especially to one certain Cuban, Ranger Manoso.**_

_**That's right.**_

_**Morelli won, feeling like the winner he was whistling as he checked his mailbox, and sliding the key into the door; came face to face with his dog, Bob as well as his brother, Anthony. 'What (pause) what are you doing here? Where is Stephanie? You can't stay here, we are getting married, get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE.' Joe was looking frantically around for his 'cupcake' he saw nothing of hers in 'their' home, not even her cookie jar. Anthony looked at him with pity in his eyes, 'no one knows where Stephanie is and for your information, I've been living here ever since you left, I got kicked out again and I can't go back home, and ma says for you to call her,' Anthony told him, making his way up the stairs to the spare bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.**_

_**Joe sank down on the couch, where could she be? He pressed #3 key on his cell phone, Terri was always #1 and well, #2 was for whomever else he was screwing. 'The number you have reached has been disconnected' was all he heard, thinking he made a mistake, Joe hit the button again. He gave up hitting the button after the third time and actually dialed the number, thinking 'something is wrong with this phone' it finally sunk in that she didn't have phone number where she could be reached, what the hell was going on with his cupcake? Anger was shooting throughout his body, and Joe knew he needed to get control of it, quick. Maybe she was at the store, maybe the shower and her phone broke. He tried calling her apartment number as well, same recording. How was he going to get his happy ever after he deserved and wanted? Needed in fact.**_

_**She belonged to him; ever since the garage and the tasty pastry; she was always on his mind. Never mind she was married to dickie Orr, that had come crashing down on her head when she walked in and saw Joyce with him. When he went FTA and she was solving the mystery; she had become his once again in his mind.**_

_**He called his mother, Angie to find out what exactly was going on in the burg. If anyone knew anything about anyone it was his mother. Angie was excited to hear his voice, 'Joey, is that you? Are you really home? Were you hurt? Is everything ok? '**_

'_**ma….ma,' Joe said over and over again, trying to get his mom to be quiet was like trying to stop a freight train. Impossible. 'Yeah, mom I am fine…' he told her about coming home to his **_**brother instead of his woman,**_** 'where is Stephanie, mom? Her phone is disconnected, both of them are. Do you know anything about that? I expected her to be planning our wedding with you and Mrs. Plum by now.'**_

_**Joe heard his mom crying softly, 'oh joey, I don't know where Stephanie is. **_**Certain people know, but I don't know a thing. Helen doesn't know and its driving her to call me at all times of day, we have been working hard on your wedding my son, but there is no sign of her. She hasn't been at the bond's office, and Eddie and Carl haven't seen her at the station.'**

**Joe's stomach clenched in anger. There was only one place she could be. Rangeman. With that enemy of his, Manoso.**

**They both had a semiprofessional working relationship; until Stephanie came back in his life. Seems like Manoso was interested as well if you knew what to look for, he was always around her, calling her that pet name; 'babe' that he hated with a passion.**

**Manoso was the reason she wouldn't settle down to be the wife and mother of his children. Manoso was the reason he and Helen could never get their way in life; having babies to add onto the Morelli legacy.**

**She was a cupcake, and his. BABE, how morelli hated that damn name, he hated the way ranger looked at her, and the way she returned the look; almost as if they were stripping each other down with their eyes.**

**Now if he could only find her, and make her be that cupcake; life was good.**

**Joe went to the station and it was as if he had dirt on him; you could hear a pin drop when he entered the room; no one was looking his way, but he knew they were talking about him. Someone knew where Stephanie was, and he was determined to find out 'by any means necessary' **_**exactly where cupcake was staying once and for all.**_

**Morelli headed for Eddie and Carl first, both were on their way out the door it looked like and if anyone would know about her, it would be her childhood friends. He stood in their way; blocking them from leaving. Eddie and his partner knew what he wanted to know, it wasn't their place to say a damn thing to him, both had ran into Frank Plum at the lodge the other day; and they were sworn to secrecy as well, so instead of talking to Morelli they just walked around his ass, leaving him standing there looking like a fool.**

**Which he was.**

**Eddie called frank to let him know of morelli already in town and asking questions…so frank let his baby girl know….who called Helen…who let Angie know and invited her over for dinner along with Bella and Joseph. **

**Of course Helen disregarded the fact that 'ranger was coming to dinner', ignoring Stephanie as usual in her 'own way', so she didn't mention to her guests about Ranger coming either. Out of sight, out of mind as they say.**

**Joe took the call from his mom while still in front of his coworkers, and finding out about the dinner that evening; had him thinking 'cupcake was all his' now and wedding plans were in the planning stages, after all why would his whole family be invited for dinner, unless it was to plan and 'get to know the in-laws?'**

**Talk about a shock…getting ready to happen. And it couldn't happen to a bigger fool than Joseph A. Morelli; the man with the hairiest ass in Trenton. **

'**Time to get the party started, babe' was what Carlos told Stephanie after she hung up the phone with Helen.**

**Both her eyes twitched at the thought of hellish dinner getting ready to happen in a few hours.**

'**Perhaps I need some persuasion, Mr. Manoso? What do you have to offer?' Stephanie purred into his ear.**

'**Babe' was the reply she heard before being slung over his broad shoulder and carried up the stairs to their home. Both were laughing in the stairwell at his caveman routine.**

**Foreplay indeed.**

'**Did I ever tell you how good I am at persuasion?' Carlos asked the love of his life.**

'**Let me show you' he said as the door clicked behind them.**

**A/N not mine…AU of course.**


	5. Chapter 5

**GAME. SET. MATCH.**

'**Ranger, please come in' Helen plum told him, her thin lips in a forced smile. She may have tried to smile, but Helen's thoughts were racing 'why is he even here? I didn't invite him. How can we talk about the wedding now?' Ranger's eyes narrowed onto Helen as if reading her mind; he made her uncomfortable and that was the intention, he didn't change clothes from his uniform and neither did Stephanie. After taking their shower together 'to conserve water' both had to lie down for a while as their legs were giving out from their activities.**

**Slumbering for a short cat nap Stephanie didn't have to really try to get him to go along with her plan of what to wear; he loved knowing rangeman was stitched on every item of her clothing. Especially on her panties and bra.**

**Ella went overboard and made sure her sneakers had rangeman in hot pink thread as well. Eye-catching as she could make them; per Stephanie's request. Both of them were aware the Morelli's car was already there, no one gave a personal thought to that 'mistake' since Stephanie was the one that arranged the dinner after all. It was her show; and they really weren't staying for dinner after all.**

**Normally the plum family ate in the dining room; sometimes the kitchen. Stephanie called everyone to Frank's den; he let her have the run of his den when she was growing up; why not now as well?**

**Already in there was her grandma, whom she gave a big hug to and a wink before going to stand by Carlos. Her arm was wrapped around his waist and she was firmly tucked into his side.**

**Morelli walked in; not knowing Ranger was there, his head held high until he witnessed his nightmare coming true; instantly his face was flushed red, the vein on his forehead coming to life; 'cupcake, what the hell are you doing with this ….this…..'**

**Joe was cut off from talking.**

**Helen was shrieking, 'honestly Stephanie we thought you were planning a wedding to Joseph here, what will happen to all our plans we made?' Angie and Bella brought up the rear of the procession, as usual disdain on their faces clearly evident for them all to see; directed at Stephanie and her 'friend'. **

**Noses up in the air, Angie and Bella went and gingerly sat on the edge of the couch cushions, as if they were too good to let go and relax. Frank was watching his daughter with interest, Stephanie had changed and grew up into this wonderful youngest daughter of his and he couldn't be more proud of her than the way she was right now.**

'**Pumpkin, what's going on here? I know you have something to tell everyone, so let's hear it.' Frank encouraged his daughter to talk before Joe could get in another word.**

'**well daddy, thank you for letting me use your den; I know I don't say it near enough but thanks for being a good listener for me and meeting Carlos and I for lunch these past few weeks, you and Grandma have always helped me and listened to me when I needed it the most.' Stephanie told him and Edna; looking straight at them.**

**Grandma piped and said, 'no problem baby girl and when Valerie and the girls showed up we had even more fun; don't you think?'**

**Letting Helen know just where they had been for meals; instead of at home, they were having fun with the girls. Helen started to open her mouth when she caught Rangers eyes narrowing on her; she sat there instead with her mouth hanging open. **

**Total shock when she saw hatred on his face, from the man who never showed emotions.**

**Stephanie took a deep breath and then she narrowed her eyes and directed her gaze directly at the two people who naturally were sitting side by side; her mother and Morelli. 'there are a few things we need to get cleared up here once and for all and when I have finished talking; **_**I am walking out of here and I never wish to talk to either of you again. I am FED UP with this life of gossip and the hounding you both have done over the years, do you understand me? I will not tolerate it anymore. It's a miracle itself that Daddy is still married to you; but now he has options in his life, just like Grandma does; they both are aware of the options, and I personally can HARDLY WAIT to see what they both choose.**_

_**For years I have been forced to come to family dinners; the guilt alone would make a priest weep; mother you really should check into that, the guilt and berating you do on folks is overwhelming.**_

_**You could get a job the TRENTON TIMES as the gossip queen for the burg. Maybe they will get a new job for you. Lord knows you could earn a paycheck that way.**_

_**I will not be attending those dinners, and since I no longer have a phone number for you call and hound me, and I no longer have a place for you to show up and harass me; this is it. I have moved in with Carlos, and have a new life. The only wedding that will be happening will be our wedding, NOT YOURS.' Stephanie said. **_

_**Now looking at Angie and Bella sitting there holding hands. No one had ever seen Stephanie acting as fierce as she did; although all in the room remembered she did have a temper. Well, now they were seeing it up close and personal.**_

"_**As for you Morelli women; you need to get over yourselves. Your family is no better than anyone else's that live in this neighborhood. Everyone is the same; you two are the biggest gossips, next to Helen plum I have ever seen", Stephanie told them, as she swung her eyes to her mother.**_

'_**You should be ashamed of yourselves each and every one of you; how can you possibly think it is all right for what to have happened between Joe and I to be normal? What is normal for you? Is it normal to let a little boy molest a little girl with his fingers? Is it normal for a man of 18 years old to take girls virginity, something that is precious to her, on the cold cement floors? Not even giving her a chance to say no, but just taking it? Is it normal for that man to write on the walls of each and every man's bathroom walls about that little girl?' Stephanie's voice was hard as steel now.**_

_**Looking at her mother, 'is it normal to ground your child for what someone else did? Is it normal to berate that little girl and when she is a grown woman whine and bitch because you never get your way? Is it normal for a mother to force her daughter to stay with the man who took her virginity?"**_

'**It stops now. Right here. Right now. No more stalking me. No more trying to track me down. Nothing from each and every one of you. It's wrong to hate someone, so let me say instead of hate, I feel utter contempt and dislike each and every one of you immensely. Leave me alone. My life is just that,**** my life, not yours. It's over and done. There is nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. This is it.' **

**There were tears in Frank's eyes hearing everything that she had been through, thankfully they had talked about it all, just him and his daughters. About growing up in the home; Valerie had told him how hard it was to live up to Helen's hell kitchen and do everything the 'burg way'; Stephanie told him what it was like being compared to everyone's daughter, even her own sister being held up as perfect.**

**Neither one of the girls could remember Frank ever being anything but quiet. He never spoke up, when Stephanie asked her daddy about that, Frank told her he didn't deserve her or Valerie's love; he was a pathetic father.**

**Traditions were hard for him to break; a Father was to bring home the paycheck, the mother was to raise the children and send them out into the world.**

**And he asked for forgiveness in that matter; as well as the fact he never stood up when Helen was berating over and over again Stephanie's choices. Being forced to marry Dickie Orr. Stephanie only did that 'to shut mother up', and because 'I knew it would make her proud of me', Frank cried when the talk turned to what he wanted in his own life.**

**And it wasn't Helen Plum. Edna had joined the little family as well as Ranger when Frank called them both; it was up to them if they wanted out of the Plum Household, there were many safe houses in and around Trenton. None around the burg. They were given choices; apartment for Edna and a house for Frank. **

**Frank watched as Stephanie gave her grandma a hug and a kiss; then it was his turn and she whispered in his ear, 'let us know what you want to do; we will be right by your side no matter what daddy, I love you.' Stephanie still had ahold of her man's hand, and gently tugging Carlos behind her, they left the house; without a word being said from either of them.**

**Quiet, you could feel the silence weighing down on the room as the couple left; the front door clicking shut. No one moved or said anything until Edna started chuckling; looking over at Morelli, she noticed his red face and him clenching his hands open and shut. Catching her son in law's eye; Edna got him to see the same thing. Helen was holding onto Joe's hand, starting to murmur 'all my plans, gone to waste, why me? She will never get married now'.**

**Edna said to Helen; 'sure Stephanie will, if she wants to get married, that Ranger fella has a nice package, dontcha' think so Frank?" adding fuel to the fire.**

'**Over my dead body,' morelli started to say, one look at Frank's face had him rethinking his thoughts.**

'**Well dinner is ruined now; what will we have? I have never had a dried out roast before, what will the neighbors say about this, you know Angie; Stephanie would make a hard student for you to teach to cook…' as Helen and the ladies retired to the kitchen. Morelli following them, seeing glares sent his way by Edna and Frank.**

**Frank and Edna relaxed in the den; each clinking their beer bottles together; what a night!**

**A/n Cindy Lou; you rock for reading all the stories ahead for me….many thanks.**

**I thought it was time Stephanie finally took back her life, what better way in an AU story?**

**Next posting will be this weekend. Have a wonderful Labor day folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Giving up the dream…..**_

_**Joe's pov.**_

_**I heard Edna and Frank laughing behind me as I closed the door; I just followed mom and grandma into Helen's kitchen; where I had many a meal when I was dating Stephanie. Not any more according to cupcake. I mean Stephanie.**_

_**Hard to believe she was living with him already; I never got her to give up her apartment for us, looks like it was the guy that needed to be changed up.**_

_**Snorting, I couldn't help but hear in my thoughts her saying she was FED UP with me and everyone telling her what to do. My expectations of planning our wedding lay in shreds now. I had planned on us having kids and living in the burg together. Spending Sunday's here or at mom's house for our weekly meal.**_

'_**Now what will we do' caught my ear, hearing Helen ask that question to us all. I looked at mom and she had anger on her face. No wonder, after being called the biggest gossip next to Helen, I would be too. I was thinking of how to get back at Stephanie for saying that. No one ever talked to me or my family like that before. I clenched my jaw hearing how she was done, no more meals over here, she had changed her phones number and was living with Manoso.**_

_**What the fuck?**_

_**Hearing she had been spending time with her sister and her family outside of Helen's watch; left a knot in my stomach. I had an idea that maybe Frank and Edna weren't sticking around here too much longer.**_

_**Helen looked stunned as she drug out two bottles of wild turkey, the biggest liter she could find. Evidently as she poured us all each a shot in teacups, she was shaken up by Stephanie's venom towards her as her hands were trembling.**_

'_**I can't believe I won't be seeing Stephanie again 'I thought to myself as I was actually coughing; the fiery liquid went down my throat.**_

_**Isn't she getting skips anymore?**_

_**What are her plans that are none of my business?**_

_**Everything that woman does is my business.**_

_**Just because she told us all off; and in a humiliating way doesn't mean shit to me. Sooner or later we will be running into one another; I just don't know when that will be.**_

_**I picked up the **__**Trenton times newspaper; it was this morning's edition. I was letting ma and Helen just chatter; when I saw it right in on the second page;**_

_**It was a small article to be sure of, but there it was.**_

_**Manoso gets married to his 'BABE'**_

_**Turns out Mayor Juniack officiated in his office; and Frank and Edna knew all along.**_

_**The screams I heard were coming from me; no one else knew of this; and I think that's the way Stephanie had it planned. **_

_**I knew Stephanie and Manoso had left this paper on purpose while we were all in the den, when everyone was waiting for Stephanie to come over, I hadn't seen it in the kitchen earlier while we were drinking coffee, sitting around waiting on Cupcake to start planning our dream wedding.**_

**I looked up into Helen's eyes; pointing a finger at what I saw in the paper, needing Helen to see it as well.**

**Was I imagining things?**

**I guess not as Helen fainted right on the kitchen floor.**

**Frank's pov**

**I heard the scream from the kitchen; guess the newspaper article Stephanie left in the kitchen was seen after all; it was Edna and I that witnessed their marriage by Joe Juniack in his office at city hall. What a beautiful bride she made, in a sleeveless blue dress that clung to her curves and Carlos was in a suit with a tie that matched his 'babe's' dress.**

**Edna and I just sat around in the den talking about our move. That's right our move. She had already called Stephanie after the naggers left the den; we both told her we were ready for the move, the sooner the better. Edna was moving into an apartment right down the road from my new two bedroom house; both were secured by Rangeman and both came fully furnished. As a matter of fact, Stephanie had already gotten me a new recliner. One that I had admired for weeks now; how my baby girl knew what I would miss from this house I will never know.**

**Valerie had gone out and got us groceries and everything we needed right off the bat, she was happy to help and it was her way to support me and the crazy ol' bat of a mother in law. **

**Truth be told, Edna isn't so bad after all; she just loved to see how much she could make Helen drink at any given time.**

'**What will the burg think?' I expect will be what Helen says when we tell her we are moving out tonight.**

**And Tank and Hector were on their way right now to load us up in their SUV's so we can get out of PLUM HELL MANOR.**

_**Helen's pov**_

_**I came to on the floor; a washrag had been placed on my forehead, the shock of seeing the headlines had me fainting; I never faint, I hope no one tells anyone about my actions, after all what will the neighbors think?**_

_**Frank and my mother come in the kitchen, smiles on their faces; thank goodness they didn't see me on the floor. Right now I am sipping out of my tea cup, my nirvana, it's a shame that the bottles are sitting out but honestly what would Frank expect me to do?**_

_**I can't smile and be happy with what Stephanie told us today, especially hearing that Valerie knew all along what was happening, and her family and the girls were actually spending time without me, did anyone see them out and about and wonder about me?**_

_**The way she talked about me in the den; I only wanted what I knew in my heart she needed to be happy. Calling me a gossip, at least Angie has a look of rage on her face; what a smack down we all got today. **_

_**And now she's married? And my husband and mother were there? If I would have known all this you be damn sure I would have stopped this farce.**_

_**And now everyone who gets a paper will see that I wasn't there.**_

_**I hear the kitchen phone ring as I see Franks eyes; laughter is reflected in them, I pick up the phone to hear Myra from across the street tell me there are two black SUV's in the driveway, and two men are getting out of them, heading for our front door. Myra told me just plain as day about how they looked all dressed in black.**_

_**I hung up the phone after thanking her, turned to Frank just as the doorbell rang; mother went to get it, I heard her tell them 'come on in, we're just about ready to leave…..' what was mother talking about now? More foolishness?**_

'_**Frank, Frank what is going on here?" my voice starts to rise. Looking me right in the eye he said, 'Helen I have told you time and time again, I wouldn't put up with you and these friends of yours trying to change Stephanie. Well, your mother and I have had it with your behavior,' Frank glared at Joseph and his family as well.**_

'_**We are moving out, tonight. Let's see what the burg has to say about that.' And that was the last I saw of my husband, Frank Plum. He took off his wedding ring in front of everyone, setting in down on his empty place setting at the kitchen table.**_

_**And turned and walked away, with my mother matching him step for step.**_

_**Many hugs and thanks to Cindy Lou, once she calmed down from laughing she told me it was good to go for posting…..**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it…another chapter coming up on Tuesday.**_

_**Hugs, margaret**_


	7. Chapter 7

_New beginnings._

_The thud of the newspaper hitting the front door; brought Joe awake. Where was he at, anyway? It looked familiar but not really, now he remembered._

_He remembered being too drunk to drive his mom and grandma Bella home in the first place; so they all spent the night at Helen's place. Joe had helped get the ladies up the stairs as no one could really walk that well._

_Feeling around on the back of his head, he remembered missing the top step and sliding down on his ass, that bruise was very painful to his touch. He staggered up the steps to use the bathroom once he was steady enough on his feet, only to shut the bathroom light off, as his eyes were hurting as well._

_Joe couldn't remember the last time he got this drunk, not being able to drive, Slater Street was just a couple of blocks over; but Angie insisted to spend the night, she didn't want to leave Helen all by herself, and besides that, it would save her a trip over to see her best friend._

_Now they were both single women, who needed each other to get through life together is how Angie put it last night. And Helen nodded her head so much up and down that Joe thought it was going to fall off. And everyone made a toast to the 'single ladies in the burg', even Grandma Bella got in on the act._

_He peeked into Stephanie's old bedroom and saw his mom snoring away but at least she was underneath the covers. A few steps away, he peeked in on Grandma Bella, she was stirring, trying to get up._

_Helen emerged from her bedroom; looking worse for wear that was for sure. Her makeup that she prided herself on, was caked on her face, you could tell she had been crying, as tear tracks were clearly visible to the eye._

_Both the co-horts nodded to each other; Helen went into the bathroom, and Joe managed this time to make it down the stairs._

_He went into the kitchen, tea cups that were holding whiskey last night, now were turned over on the table, two liter bottles of wild turkey gone, he managed to start the coffee though as Helen had it already prepared; like a good Burg Wife did._

_And his cupcake never would. _

_Walking out to get the paper; he couldn't help but see the neighbors up and about, some were pointing at the Morelli's car in front of the house. How he managed to park it in the front yard; he had left last night to get the food from the cluck in a bucket drive thru; hell he didn't even remember driving, just seeing his car about on the front porch, Joe gave thanks he didn't crash at all._

_Curtains were being pulled back and left open this was a day to remember, he even thought he saw a couple with a camera, these Burg ladies sure needed to get a life, he knew he was a mess, hair uncombed and his shirt was unbuttoned, he made a sight for sore eyes._

_Bending over to get the paper, the ladies were all a twitter, they had seen the front-page headlines and could hardly wait for the reactions coming out of Helen's home._

_It was going to be a day for the ages._

_Frank woke up in his new home, content for the first time in his life knowing there wouldn't be any more 'why me?' being said in his new home. He looked around on the way to his new kitchen; the automatic coffee pot had done its job and his first cup was ready to pour._

_Sitting his coffee down on his new kitchen table, he looked around and smiled, Angie and Mary Alice had left pictures on his refrigerator, something new; just letting him know how much they loved their grandpa. Frank took out the breakfast casserole that Valerie had made him and turned on the oven for it to pre heat. She had went overboard in preparing food for him and freezing it; but she wanted to make sure her daddy was taken care of; besides that Valerie was a damn good cook._

_It was a perfect home for him; both bedrooms had their own bathrooms, complete with Jacuzzi tubs and glass showers that were separate from each other. Who wouldn't want to live here anyway?_

_Going out to get the newspaper, he couldn't help but notice the flowers already in bloom around his front porch; that was Stephanie and Carlos's handiwork. They had left little surprises like that all outside for him to take care of; everyone knew Frank needed something to keep busy besides driving the cab and hanging with his buddies at the lodge._

_Last evening after they left Helen's place the guys made sure Edna's apartment was all set up for her as well; Frank saw the one bedroom apartment, it was sleek and contemporary for his mother in law, with an updated kitchen and bathroom as well. He remembered seeing Valerie's handiwork as well in Edna's freezer as well as flowers on her kitchen table and in the living room._

_Smiling to himself again; he took the paper inside and hearing the oven ding with it being at the right temperature, he slid the casserole into it and turned the timer on._

_Opening up his newspaper, Frank damn near choked on his first sip of coffee, seeing the headlines in the **Trenton Times.**_

_He could almost hear the screech from Helen, even though they lived on opposite sides of town, '**why**** me?" **but most of all it would be **"why does my daughter have to tell everyone in town on the front page about this….this…embarrassment?"**_

Frank picked up the phone and hit speed dial # 1 and he left a message for his youngest daughter;

"_Baby girl, I hope you are ready for the fallout that I am seeing in front of me. I love you and tell Carlos '**well**** done.'**_

_Joe, Helen, and Frank while in different parts of town were all looking at the headline;_

**Rangeman Trenton Relocates to Different State.**

**A/N many thanks to Cindy Lou for all her hard work on this story, isn't she just a gem?**

**NOT MINE/ VERY AU….**

**One chapter left to wind it all up.**

**Thanks for reading along. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Leaving on a Jet Plane…**

Previously; ~

**Rangeman Trenton Locates to different state.**

**Underneath the headline, was a small paragraph telling the city of Trenton about a press conference that morning Joe Juniack was having; too bad the stooges in the Plum house didn't pay any attention, otherwise what was getting ready to happen could have been avoided.**

**More humiliation was just around the corner, waiting for them.**

Joe grabbed Helen's arm to steady her, she was swaying on her feet; staring at **that headline,** the headline all of the neighbors were seeing.

All of Trenton knew now that Stephanie Plum had moved on; and out of state, **"something has to be done NOW, Joseph, we cant let her leave,' **was what Joe was hearing. Well besides him feeling a weight was crushing down upon his chest; he was in utter panic.

It was one thing to know Stephanie was married; as long as she was around, he could 'apply pressure' of his own, never mind it was of the rude Italian hand gestures, or the yelling, or the arm flapping.

Who wouldn't want to come back to him?

Besides a crazy woman that is.

He was alone.

Abandoned.

She left him.

It had to be a mistake,** that's all there was to it; Joe could buy into that theory, it was the only one that made any sense, a misprint in the paper.**

"Quick, get the car started, I'll tell Angie where we are going,' Helen said shrieking up the stairs. Never mind she was in her robe and slippers, not even dressed. Helen wasn't thinking of appearances now.

**Now,** it was all about stopping her daughter once and for all from leaving Trenton, after all Helen thought; **'who else will I have around to talk about? Frank and mother moved out, I need Stephanie here."**

Too bad Helen never even thought of Valerie; her other daughter in her life…but Valerie was already perfect, so why bother?

Pulling Angie out to the car but telling Bella where they were going, Helen gave no thought to the neighborhood gossips being outside; watering their lawn, some even sitting on their porch stoop, all were watching the house across the street, the next door neighbors were on their cell phones; letting the burg grapevine know exactly what was going on.

The scene before everyone went viral in just a few clicks of their cell phones, it was live for all of Trenton to see.

Mr. Brawley from across the street had his own you tube channel called **living with the Plums. **

**And over a thousand subscribers, and once someone subscribed, they let everyone know what they were watching on their own Face book account; seems like the hits were coming fast and furious now.**

No one was saying a word; letting the dramedy play out live and in living color.

Mrs. Markowitz was outside, watering her plants and as she looked over at the commotion, the water hit Helen, dousing her front, from her hair down to her feet; soaking her immediately, 'Helen, where are your clothes?'

"**Never mind, Mabel, I cant talk now"** Helen ran to Joe's car, eager to stop Stephanie; dripping clothes be damned, pushing her hair out of her face, Helen never gave a thought to her appearance, which was too bad for what was about to happen to her.

Stringy, wet hair smelling of her Aqua Net Hairspray from her pump bottle was what everyone around her was getting a whiff of.

At least Angie was dressed, hell Joe still had his shirt unbuttoned, his hairy chest was on display, noses were scrunched up, 'couldn't he at least cover up?' everyone was thinking to themselves.

It still made for good comedy to see them all three squished into his pos front seat, Helen was still dripping water as she slid over in the middle; leaving Angie the window…which she rolled down as the smell of whiskey fumes were overpowering still. Everyone needed a shower and a fresh change of clothes.

But that would have to wait…as all three were on a 'mission of their own, stopping the move from happening.'

As Morelli's car turned the corner, snorts could be heard from everyone, what they wouldn't give to see what was coming up.

Mr. Brawley brought out his laptop, sometimes it was good to have friends already in place, he brought up the live shots of the Trenton Local PBS station that was carrying the press conference live in front of the Rangeman building.

Standing up on the podium was Joe Juniack and right beside him was Frank Plum and Valerie Kloughn, for this building was being donated along with a name change to the city of Trenton. Edna was up on stage as well, waving at all her friends from the beauty parlor and bingo hall, hell even some friends from her funeral parlor circuit were there, everyone was enjoying the festivities.

A live sweep of the camera's up on stage showed a massive traffic jam, with just enough room barely to keep it moving, seems like it was a party atmosphere as vendors were sitting up shop selling everything from cotton candy to t-shirts, proclaiming **a RANGEMAN FAMILY CELEBRATION** printed with neon colors on the black t-shirts.

Finally traffic was moving, it probably wasn't due to the cursing Morelli was doing though; it was becoming thicker the closer it got to Haywood street, no one in the car was paying attention to the officers directing traffic…

Or the loud music that went with a carnival…or a celebration…these three folks had just one goal in mind…stopping** Stephanie from moving out of state…**

Angie wanted what Joe wanted; never mind it wasn't going to happen, what Joe wanted Joe got….

Joe wanted to be happy, never mind it wasn't going to happen, they belonged together…

Helen wanted Stephanie to be around, everyone had moved on and away from her…she needed her daughter close by…it was the right thing to do….no one ever leaves the burg, it was how you were raised in traditions, a child moves out only to become married and have their own families living close by.

Juniack stepped up the podium, at the same time Morelli pulled around the corner, tires protesting with squealing, as he had to slam on his brakes….

**Morelli tried to back up…a traffic jam right in front of the Rangeman building, pulling over, double parked in the street, Joe shut off his car…and everyone heard Junaick's voice come over the loud speakers that were set up and strategically placed all by Hector and Manny, who were at the control center, still in the building.**

"**On behalf of the city of Trenton, I want to thank the owners of Rangeman, Mr. And Mrs. Carlos Manoso, Mr. Sherman, Mr. Santos, and Mr. Brown for donating to us, this fine building, for even though the core business of Rangeman is gone, a small satellite office will remain for security purposes only.**

**But besides that, this wonderful building has been donated and the name changed to represent something that Trenton has needed for so long…so it's my pleasure to turn the microphone over to the man whose name will be up on the building…. Mr. Frank Plum.**

**But before I do that, take a look on the _big screen right beside me…there are the old owners of Rangeman…as they take off to their new life…in Miami…_"**

**A shriek was heard from the Morelli car, Helen couldn't believe what she was hearing; or for that matter seeing on the big screen…like a nightmare coming true …**

**Waving at them were Stephanie, Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester….as they boarded the plane, folks were seeing Stephanie blowing them a kiss before she boarded the sleek private jet…her husbands hand in her's.**

**Tank. Lester. Bobby all faced the cameras and saluted with their middle finger, letting everyone know just what they thought of the city of Trenton.**

**Balloons were let go into the air, being carried away in the breeze, all black with pink lettering RANGEMAN….**

**And the crowd roared in approval….**

**Joe's mouth fell open, he lost….**

**Helen started hyperventilating…she was losing as well, and _dread started building up in her….for Frank had the microphone…_**

**And was staring directly at his wife he left just last night…..**

"**Thank you Mayor Juniack, its my pleasure to have unveiled for us all; the new name for something that Trenton has needed for YEARS…' and giving the signal to Valerie, she pulled on the rope and EVERYONE SAW….the large plaque that took up damn near the whole building telling everyone it was the **

**MAZUR/PLUM ALCOHOLIC AND PSYCIATRIC BUILDING…**

_A howl was heard from the Morelli car, it was Joe this time, and joining in on the wailing was Helen shrieking 'NO NO NO' and everyone heard, "oh Why me?"_

Traffic was still so backed up, the car surrounded for folks were in a party mood; Frank Plum felt a jolt of satisfaction as everyone clapped their approval on their new community building.

**All of a sudden, music could be heard over the speakers…and everyone joined in singing;**

'**I'm leavin' on a jet plane,**

**Don't know when I'll be back again…**

**leavin' on a jet plane…'**

**Over and over just those three lines were sung…Helen and Angie and Joseph Morelli were trapped with folks that loved Stephanie and her husband…the celebration went on a few more hours and traffic stood still.**

**What a day!**

**A/N…. once again, Cindy Lou I sooo appreciate you reading ahead for me.. Any day I can get you to laugh, I know its all good…._and Ms. Jenio1 hope you laughed as well._**

**The end of the road for this story folks…and sad to say it's not mine, not in the least, but any way I can torture these folks its all my idea…**

**Hugs,**

**Margaret**

**Song is Leaving on a jet plane**

**Sung by Peter Paul and Mary…what a oldie but goodie…**


End file.
